


Consent is Sexy

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Consent, Consent Issues, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stiles hadn’t really thought much about consent. He had made sure Derek was on board with everything, asked for enthusiastic and verbal consent those first few times, thoroughly enough that Derek had been a little annoyed with it after a while. Both Stiles and Derek initiated sex and he knew Derek said no to sex occasionally too, so it really wasn’t something he thought about. He was comfortable in the knowledge that they both wanted what they were doing, so when Derek said no to sex once for no obvious reason Stiles didn’t think much of it at first.





	Consent is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I wrote a drabble, [Ask Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108136) during our [Consent Week](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-consent) on [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/), about assumed consent and lack of verbal consent. It's 100 words, as all my drabbles, and I hate it, because it doesn't end with happy Sterek, and I _needed_ to write a second part where they talk about it properly. It took me a little over 3 weeks to feel comfortable enough with this to actually post it.
> 
> Like I said in the AN to the drabble, Stiles isn’t bad or evil in this, but he was assuming consent and Derek didn't know how to say no. Now he says no, and they go from there.
> 
> There's no rape, no dub con, nothing like that in this one, and I've done my best to treat the subject as seriously as it needs to be treated.
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173075397172).)

Stiles hadn’t really thought much about consent. He had made sure Derek was on board with everything, asked for enthusiastic and verbal consent those first few times, thoroughly enough that Derek had been a little annoyed with it after a while. Both Stiles and Derek initiated sex and he knew Derek said no to sex occasionally too, so it really wasn’t something he thought about. He was comfortable in the knowledge that they both wanted what they were doing, so when Derek said no to sex once for no obvious reason Stiles didn’t think much of it at first.

Derek had been reading in bed and Stiles was lonely and bored, so he went to join him. His first plan was just to join him, maybe cuddle some, maybe annoy him some, but mostly just be in the same room, maybe get his own book and read next to him. Then he saw Derek though, and his cock jumped in his pajama pants. Derek was on his stomach, wearing only underwear, and he looked. Well, like Derek. He always looked good, it was really unfair, he could be exhausted or beaten or dirty or whatever and he still looked perfect, still so incredibly gorgeous, Stiles didn’t know he’d ever get used to it.

He climbed up on the bed and crawled up on top of Derek, then he nuzzled along his back until he got to his neck.

“Hey,” he murmured as he grinded down against his ass a little, his own cock quickly stiffening up.

Derek didn’t say anything for a moment, but then he carefully asked, “Not right now?” so Stiles kissed his shoulder and rolled off him.

“Okay,” he said.

He didn’t think much of it, he just figured Derek wasn’t in the mood, which obviously was completely fine. If he didn’t want to he didn’t want to. He usually wanted to when Stiles started to climb him like that, his ass was very sensitive, but that wasn’t by any means a guarantee that he was in the mood, and if he wasn’t then Stiles certainly wasn’t gonna pressure him or nag about it.

Stiles nuzzled against Derek’s arm a little, then he squinted at the book he was reading, tried to see if he could figure out what it was, but he couldn’t read the text from that angle. As he lifted his head enough to actually see the text, and not just a garbled mass that risked triggering a panic attack, he wondered if it was even in English. He got almost giddy as that thought crossed his mind, how nerdy and amazing his polyglot boyfriend was, and how proud Stiles was over him.

“What’cha reading?” he asked, when he had determined it to be Spanish, and looked up at Derek’s face, only to see him flinch slightly and blink before looking away. Stiles furrowed his brows as he tried to look at him, and he carefully asked, “What’s wrong?”

Derek turned to him then, a stiff smile on his lips. “Nothing, it’s all good,” he said, and he sounded sincere, but he looked like he was close to tears.

Stiles rolled so he was more on his back and could reach up between Derek’s arms to cup his jaw, and when he gently stroked his thumb over his cheek Derek swallowed roughly and closed his eyes.

“Are you upset?” Stiles asked quietly and Derek shook his head minutely.

“No, no, I’m good,” he said, and he opened his eyes and smiled at Stiles. “I’m just, happy.”

When Derek smiled Stiles kind of automatically smiled back, but the little pause before _happy_ had Stiles furrowing his brows again.

“Will you tell me what’s happening?” he asked and Derek took a shaky breath. “Please? I feel like I’m missing something, and you’re usually not this vague anymore, and I worry.”

“I really don’t want to,” Derek said and breathed out a huff of a humorless laugh.

“I know,” Stiles said. “You don’t have to, you know that.”

Derek nodded and furrowed his brows as he put the dust jacket on the side he was on in the book before closing it and putting it to the side. He stayed where he was though, leant on his elbows, and he looked at his empty hands when he finally spoke.

”I said no,” he said and shot Stiles a quick look before he frowned down at his hands and swallowed.

”Yes?” Stiles asked, more than a little confused. ”That happens, that we say no..?”

Derek nodded and Stiles moved up on his own elbow while he waited for something more, anything more.

”I’m sorry,” Derek mumbled and Stiles just got more confused, and a little bit scared.

”For what?” he whispered, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

”Saying no,” Derek said and what?

”You-, what? No, you never have to apologize for that, Derek?” Stiles said. Asked. He wasn’t sure. ”If you don’t want to you don’t want to, I’ll always accept that.” Derek just nodded and Stiles felt himself go a little desperate. ”You do know that, right?”

Derek shot him a quick look with a wobbly smile that disappeared as soon as he looked back at his hands and Stiles felt like he was punched in the gut.

”I mean,” Derek started hesitantly and Stiles wanted to not be there, to not hear anything more, because if he was right in his suspicions? Just, no. ”I guess I know that,” Derek continued though and Stiles stomach was getting kind of cold. ”It’s just… it feels-. It sometimes feels like I’m just my body? That you see me and get turned on by what you see and then you get me hard and we have sex and I feel… used.”

The last word was no more than a whisper, but it had Stiles almost nauseated.

”I’m sorry,” he whispered. ”I’m-, fuck, Derek, I’m so sorry, I never want you to feel that, I-, oh god, I’m so sorry, you know that’s not all I see, right? Please tell me you know that, that I love you for your brain and your heart and everything that’s you?”

Derek turned to him and smiled softly at that. ”I do know that, you tell me that every single day,” he said and Stiles breathed out in relief.

”Okay, good, god, thank you,” he said. ”I’m not sure what to do though, how to fix that, so you don’t feel that way anymore, because while I do love your body too, and to have sex with you, that’s like, I don’t know, the least important to me? You are everything, _you_ , not… just the physical, but you, and if you decide you’ll never want sex again I’ll be perfectly fine with that.”

”You could ask?” Derek said quietly and Stiles raised his eyebrows. ”If I want to.”

”That-. Yes. I’m sorry, I thought, oh god, I’m so sorry Derek. I just assumed, because you got a little annoyed when I asked in the beginning, and then you’ve said no, so I’ve just assumed, but yes, I’ll ask, of course I’ll ask, I am so sorry, Derek.”

Derek smiled at him and shook his head. ”You asked about everything, that’s what was annoying, you basically interrupted fully consented sex to ask if it was okay.”

”I wanted to be sure!” Stiles squeaked, but then he quickly sobered. ”And then I stopped asking.”

”Yeah,” Derek said quietly.

”But you, I’m not saying you’re doing anything wrong, I just want to understand everything, so please don’t think I’m questioning you now, or saying it’s your fault, because it’s not, but you _have_ said no. What’s different between those times and the other times?”

”I’ve been tired or busy or you’ve been injured,” Derek said and Stiles nodded as he waited for more. That didn’t come.

”Oh, okay, oh, oh no, okay, you’ve only said no if you’ve had a reason for it that’s not just ‘I don’t feel like it’, is that, fuck, okay.”

”I mean, I get hard, it’s hard to say no when I’m hard,” Derek said quietly.

”Okay. I can’t say that I understand exactly, because I kind of always feel like it, but I can imagine, I think. Regardless though, you can _always_ say no, always, no exceptions, and I promise I’ll ask in the future.”

”Thank you,” Derek said softly and Stiles shook his head.

”I’ve done something wrong, Derek, you don’t need to thank me for stopping that,” he said.

”Yes, I do,” Derek said. ”I have to thank you for listening to me, for accepting everything I am, for being so willing to change something like this, because it means so much to me.”

”And that right there breaks my heart,” Stiles said with a sad smile. ”You’re welcome though. I’ll always want you happy, that’s kinda my priority, so it’s not like it’s a chore for me.”

“And I love you for that,” Derek said, then he gently pushed and pulled on Stiles until he was more or less on his back and Derek could lay down with his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, though, really, I never want you to feel like that, like I only see your body or that you can’t say no,” Stiles said as he put a hand in Derek’s hair.

“I know that,” Derek said quietly. “I do know that, but… it’s hard, to believe it.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s forehead. “I know. I’ll be better, I promise.”

“You’re already good,” Derek said.

“And I’ll be better,” Stiles repeated. “Consent is important to me, and I’m down to fuck like 95 percent of the time, but you’re not, I _know_ that, and I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Stiles played with Derek’s hair as Derek absentmindedly ran his fingers through Stiles’ chest hair, and they kept talking. Stiles apologized a couple of more times, because honestly, he felt like shit about it, and Derek quietly but steadily told him it was okay, that he was glad they talked about it and that that alone made him feel better.

A while later Stiles remembered that Derek wasn’t wearing pants and the thing poking Stiles’ thigh wasn’t Derek’s phone, so he moved his head awkwardly to look at his face.

“Are you… hard?” he asked and Derek smiled at him.

“Finally noticed that, huh?” he asked.

“I honestly thought it was your phone first, but you’re not wearing pants,” Stiles said and Derek laughed softly.

“I’m not, no,” he said. “All this talk about consent though, I like it.”

“You, my love, have the strangest turn ons, and this is most definitely not a complaint, just an observation that makes me love you even more,” Stiles said and Derek smiled at him and shrugged one shoulder.

“You keep ensuring me you want my consent and you keep changing how you do things just to make me happy,” he said.

“I never want to do anything you don’t want to do,” Stiles said. “Consent is sexy.”

“Consent is damn sexy,” Derek agreed, then he pressed his erection against Stiles hip. “Wanna fuck?”

Stiles snorted out an ugly giggle at that, then he grinned at Derek. “I do,” he said. “Do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if I've missed/forgot any tags, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
